milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Heinz's Law
Heinz's Law is what Heinz Doofenshmirtz refers his own bad luck as, which he seems to have as early as in Phineas and Ferb and continues to have throughout the events of Milo Murphy's Law. It is named after Murphy's Law, as Doofenshmirtz compares to it as "his own kind of Murphy's Law". Doofenshmirtz notes later that the bad things that happen to him are probably less a universal law, and more to do with his impulsive and clumsy nature along with his lack of planning skills and common sense. Mechanics Unlike Murphy's Law, which only makes the Murphy's surroundings or current situation tougher to get out of, Heinz Law only hurts Doofenshmirtz or makes his plans fail. It has been seen turning simple tasks difficult, such as trying to walk through a hallway. It may have also caused Doofenshmirtz's terrible childhood in Gimmelshtump, several of Doofenshmirtz attempts to take over the Tri-State Area fail, and Doofenshmirtz being hurt by trying to complete the simplest tasks. History It was seen causing several incidents in the overall series of Phineas and Ferb, mainly stopping Doofenshmirtz's evil scheme of the day. It has been seen in Milo Murphy's Law whenever we see Doofenshmirtz trying to accomplish or simply do something. For example: In "Sick Day" he has good intentions for his new -inators to help people, but Heinz Law prevents it with every -inator failing to accomplish their designed task. People Affected By It * Heinz Doofenshmirtz Gallery DoofRealizes.PNG|Doof's ketchup packet pops IMG 0289.PNG|Doof falls of the flying device IMG 0291.PNG|Perry almost drops Doof SWO (10).png|Doof gives the wrong lunch to Milo Agee Ientee Diogee (59).jpg|Doof lets Diogee out of his cage Agee Ientee Diogee (85).jpg|Doof gets shrunk down ItsRainingCatsAndDogs.png|Cup almost falls on Doof Agee Ientee Diogee (105).jpg|Doof gets covered in fish guts Agee Ientee Diogee (113).jpg|Doof gets stuck in a tight spot 2019-01-20 (27).png|Doofs' building explodes MartinGetsHit.png|Doof accidentally hits Martin DoofsDayOut (27).png|The triceratops comes back to life DoofsDayOut (64).png|Doof gets chased by pigs DoofsDayOut (72).png|Doof accidentally pushes the button DoofTimeToStartDoingGood.png|Doof goes off to soon HeinzLawExample.PNG|The ceiling fan falls on Doof SD (43).png|Doofs new inator breaks windows SD (47).png|The new inator sucks up random objects NowIAmAMurphy (34).png|Falls out of hammock NowIAmAMurphy (53).png|Makes statues and paintings come alive and gets trapped by one NowIAmAMurphy (57).png|Gets hit by plunger DoofInjured.PNG|Falls on wood plank Abducting (34).png|Zack gets a new look Abducting (36).png|Zack get turned into a bush of sorts BearTrapInator.PNG|Zack gets chased by a bear trap -inator RealStampingInator.PNG|Zack gets chased by a stamping -inator StampingInator.PNG|Zack gets chased by a plowing -inator Abducting (38).png|All of Heinz's inators fail Abducting (42).png|Doof sends Robot Milo flying up AdventureBuddies (2).png|Got his head stuck in concrete Look At This Ship (50).jpg|Gets sledgehammer stuck in wall... Look At This Ship (51).jpg|Only to get it stuck again Escape (29).PNG|Dakota gets a face full of Slushy Dawg Escape (88).PNG|An Abomination is created because of Doof's incompetence Trivia *Doofenshmirtz has determined before that he has had bad luck: in Phineas and Ferb episode "Just Our Luck", Heinz invents a Stinkelkrampen-Inator in order to bestow good luck on him ("Stinkelkrampen" being Drusselsteinian for "good luck"). **In the same episode, he explains that he had discovered that every object has a positive or negative energy field, which he had harnessed for his Inator. The positive and negative energy fields determining an object's luck mirrors the positive and negative probability ions, and how Phineas, Ferb and Milo harness those via the Phineas and Ferb Effect and Murphy's Law. *Upon explaining the name "Heinz's Law" to Milo, Melissa and Zack in "Milo's Shadow", Heinz notes how it sounds like coleslaw and made a jingle out of it. *It is unknown if having the name "Heinz" matters when having Heinz's Law or if anybody could have it. *Much like Joni's relationship with Murphy's Law, Heinz Law seems to have an unusual desire to hurt Zack in the process of damaging Doofenshmirtz. Category:Phenomena Category:Running Gags Category:H